Empezando Desde Cero
by gatita vsb
Summary: En la escuela de Marshall acaba de entrar una chica nueva, que le llama demasiado la atención y le intriga. Sera alguien que ya conoció o simplemente es su imaginación? y que hará con ese sentimiento dentro de el? su pasado se interpondrá? Veremos que pasa!


**Hola a todos! Hace mucho tiempo que no escribo...así que perdón si aun no va muy bien! Espero que les guste y disfruten de esta historia! Cada domingo voy a tratar de subir los capis. Si me atraso perdón! A veces la inspiración no funciona. Antes de empezar les dejo esto.**

Hablando= letra normal

Narrando=**letra en negrilla**

Pensando=_letra cursiva_

Acción=-acción-

**Ahora...Disfruten!**

**Donde Todo Comienza**

-_Dónde estoy? Porque todo está oscuro? O cierto un sueño...Jajá...Estoy ahí de pequeño, que chistoso me veo.-_

¿?.-…..Oye Tu….apúrate vamos a los columpios!

_-esa niña...siempre sueño con esta niña...lo chistoso es que no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de su cara solo puedo ver su gorrito de conejo.-_

Pelinegro.-Ya voy, Ya voy-corriendo a toda velocidad-

Pelinegra.- Vamos primito nos están esperando!

-_Marceline! Jajajaja si yo me veo chistoso, ella se ve muy tonta, aunque eso no ha cambiado mucho.-_

Pelinegro.- Espérenme! No vayan tan rápido!-estirando la mano

¿?: Vamos tú...yo siempre te voy a esperar...dame tu mano

_-vamos pequeño yo, llega a su mano, vamos! Quiero ver su cara…_

**Suena la alarma del celular.**___**Sooo much louder than words, baby its louder than words, Sooo much louder than words, welcome to the world of electro…**_

Pelinegro.- _Mierda...Porque mi alarma es tan inoportuna, siempre pasa lo mismo!_- apagando la alarma con un ojo abierto-

Pelinegra.- Oye tonto! Baja de una buena vez! Ya hice el desayuno...tienes como 20min para estar listo o te dejo!

Pelinegro.- Si, si ya escuche, gracias tonta!-_ tengo que aceptar que mi prima es muy buena, ni modo otro día en esa cárcel...-_Poniéndose el uniforme-

**si bueno, mientras que me alisto los pondré al tanto de todo, les explicare lo que pasa aquí para que no se pierdan ;). Me presento soy Marshall lee, tengo 15 años, estudio en una escuela regular, si se puede decir así, prácticamente vivo solo con mi prima Marceline que tiene 17, porque nuestros padres viven trabajando y eso es todo lo que les diré por el momento **

Pelinegra.- Ya alistaste tus cosas? Porque ya estoy lista y no quiero llegar tarde, tengo que hablar con alguien-Comiendo cereal

Pelinegro.- si si, no será con tu noviecito Finn o sí?- sin dejar de mirar su plato-

Pelinegra.- Ya te dije tonto...que Finn...NO ES MI NOVIO!..es mi mejor amigo y estamos en unos líos- toda roja y mirando a un lado

Pelinegro.-Si, bueno ya termine, te espero en el auto-levantándose de la mesa-

Pelinegra.- Ashh, sí que eres un fastidio enano

**Fue un viaje común, siempre peleamos por lo mismo, la música y el aire acondicionado pero igual así nos tenemos uno del otro y aunque parezca cursi, no lo cambiaría por nada. Llegamos al colegio y nos separamos como si no nos conociéramos.**

Pelicastaño: Oye Vampiro! Porque llegas tan tarde?

**Ah les digo él es Alex acaba de cumplir 16, es mi mejor amigo desde donde recuerdo de mi infancia, es un chico inteligente, loco, amante de la música, como yo podemos hacer varias cosas y nos entendemos muy bien. No por nada es mi mejor amigo.**

Pelinegro: hola lobito, mi prima tardo mucho comiendo su desayuno-_ bueno aunque parte de eso es mi culpa._-caminando por el pasillo-

Pelicastaño: Bueno, te tengo noticias, entro una nueva chica a nuestro curso, mis fuentes dicen que es linda y que es toda una chica aventurera, como las que te gustan, que te parece si vas y la conquistas con una sonrisa?- guiñando el ojo

Pelinegro: si, puede ser algo interesante, un nuevo juego para el rey vampiro no?-cara sexy-

Pelicastaño: Jajajaja esto va a estar interesante! –mirando con cara de maldad

**Llegamos al curso y entre charla y charla toco el timbre de entrada, bueno les explico porque Alex me dice vampiro, pasa que la marca de nacimiento de toda mi familia es dos lunares como mordida en mi cuello, que son muy notorios, pero no se ven mal. El es lobo por que cuando hay luna llena sus ojos cambian de color, dicen que es algo genético, cosa que no entiendo mucho.**

Pelirosado: pero miren, aquí está aquí el murciélago sin alas-mirando a su público alrededor\

Pelinegro: oye Alex desde cuando los chicles masticados se utilizan de pelo?

Pelicastaño: es una competencia de quien mastica más chicle y le da forma, no sabias?

Pelirosado: creo que están buscando una golpiza, chicos raros.- mientras chasqueaba los dedos y aparecían dos guardaespaldas.

**Si él es el principito de mama, el chicle andante, el chico popular y mi enemigo. John pero odia su nombre así que le dicen "Gumball" y sin más que decir continuemos...**

Pelicastaño: atrévete a tocarle un solo pelo a Marshall y...-preparándose para golpear-

Prof. Simón: Y que pasara Joven Alex?- mirando desde la puerta del curso-

Pelicastaño: y iré a dirección a decirle al director, como se debe-sentándose-

Prof. Simón: me parece una buena decisión joven Alex. Tomen todos asiento que tengo una nueva compañera para todos ustedes. -apuntando hacia la puerta- tendrás que pasar a presentarte.

Pelirrubia: gracias profe. Simón, creo que ya se lo demás. Bueno, hola a todos, mi nombre es Fionna. Tengo 15 años y espero que tengamos un gran año.

Pelinegro: _bueno una chica más en nuestro cursó, pero porque siento que esta chica es diferente. Hay algo en ella que hace que no pueda dejar de mirarla_

Pelicastaño: oye vampi la chica no está mal no? Aunque se la ve muy niña con esas militas de conejitos.

Pelinegro_: conejitos, esa palabra me hizo acuerdo a algo de mi infancia, pero porque aún siento que no estoy seguro._ Si pero es bonita. Esta chica me cae lobo.

Pelicastaño: por primera vez te escucho decir algo así. Marshall estas bien? Creo qué Tienes fiebre o algo. _Esa mirada la conozco, pero porque con ella ni siquiera la conoce o a hablado con ella aún. Será qué? No, Marshall no es así solo con cubito de hielo le paso algo así. Será que otra vez, después de tanto tiempo, viviremos la misma historia_-Pensando con preocupación el Pelicastaño

**Paso el tiempo y yo seguía pensando en esa chica incluso, no podía dejar de mirar hacia adelante porque ella estaba sentada ahí. Acabaron las clases y tenía que hablar con ella**.

Pelinegro: oye Fionna -caminando rápido- oye, te estoy hablando. Oye tú!

Pelirrubia: oye nadie me puede decir así solo...-quedando en silencio y poniéndose roja-_tu._ _No puede ser, al fin lo encontré. No creo que se acuerde de mí. Después de todo lo que pasó y no estuve ahí_.

Pelinegro: solo? No es que quiera saber tus preferencias de chicos._ Bueno en realidad sí. _Pero a mí me enseñaron que a las chicas no se las interrumpe._ Y peor si me intrigan tanto._ -Poniendo cara de seductor-.

Pelirrubia: Nadie que importe, volviendo al tema que es lo que pasa Marshall?

Pelinegro: A que quería hacerte unas preguntas. Un momento como sabes mi nombre? Que yo sepa no me presente aun.

Pelirrubia: E-es que las chicas ya me hablaron de ti. "Romeo Mujeriego"._ La verdad eso no es novedad para mí pero...tengo que fingir._

Pelinegro: _Mierda...ya le contaron eso?_ Esa historia no te incumbe igual de todas formas. Conejita.

Pelirrubia: QUE?! Igual no es como si me diera el tiempo de conocer un chico vampiro feo! Ni que fueras, el de Twilight

Pelinegro: Como si quisiera que te intereses en mí! Solo iba a decirte si necesitabas alguna ayuda ya que eres la chica nueva!

Pelirrubia: No, gracias prefiero la ayuda de cualquier persona menos la tuya!

Pelinegro: Bueno! Adiós! Conejita cuídate- guiñando el ojo

Pelirrubia: No me digas Conejita! –Poniendo se roja y yéndose en otra dirección

Pelinegro: Ja!_ Pronto la voy a conquistar, esto va a ser muy interesante_- mirando cómo se iba la pelirrubia y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Pelinegra: _No puede ser! Aquí es donde todo comienza...volveremos con la misma historia?_- mirando desde un lado escondida detrás de la pared-

**Bueno los voy a dejar ahí! Espero que les haiga gustado! Espero sus reviews! Si quieren dar ideas o idea constructiva se acepta! **** Les mando un abrazo psicológico y si Dios quiere nos veremos con una nueva historia EL domingo. PD: si lo subí hoy martes es porque recién pude acabarlo :P**


End file.
